


男朋友

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮倒是笑了笑，手就搭上了他的椅背。但是在範哥為什麼這麼喜歡咬東西呢？說著擠著眼睛對他笑，像是還沒意識到脫口而出了什麼。林在範愣了一秒，壓低嗓子地呀了一聲，又忍不住笑了出聲。





	男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在(R)  
稍微融入生活經驗的parody

星期五，林在範從過長的午睡後醒來，打開小冰箱裡拿出牛奶。山邊頂樓加蓋的四坪大套房夏天裡唯一有徐徐涼意的也就只有這台冰箱，他心不在焉地打開牛奶紙盒，嗅了嗅才發現放到壞了。朴珍榮肯定這週也都外食沒有打開冰箱，他把牛奶倒進水槽沖掉，一手伸進背心底下在略微汗溼的背後搔抓。

外面天色慢慢暗了下來，林在範穿上扔在地上的牛仔褲，拎起門口的垃圾袋準備拿下去倒，踩著拖鞋一路下了樓梯，才倏然想起自己只帶了錢包手機沒拿鑰匙。他有些崩潰地站在路邊等垃圾車，一邊試圖從聯絡列表裡找到朴珍榮的ID，發訊息給他問在哪裡。

在哪裡？今天回來嗎？

嗯，剛從公司出來，朴珍榮在五分鐘後回了訊息，幾秒後又多出一條通知。

今天不在工作室嗎？

噢，中午跳電了，我就先回租屋。

出來倒垃圾，結果忘了鑰匙，他站在路邊按著手機，大抵是熱昏頭了，一邊撥著汗溼的瀏海說出來的話就愈放肆。

你快回來。

想你TT

朴珍榮過了一會才又回覆：kkk，瘋了。

晚上要跟嘉爾他們聚餐，不記得嗎？

哥。

音樂響起得很倉促，他把手機匆匆塞進牛仔褲的後口袋裡，跟著人群往站停在路邊的垃圾車緩緩靠近。現在垃圾袋這麼貴，一個又漲兩元，前面的歐巴桑向清潔隊員抱怨，穿著螢光背心的雇員什麼也沒說，只是板著臉示意他把手上的垃圾扔准一些。好不容易離開了魚貫丟掉垃圾的行列，他又把手機拎了出來，這次直接撥通了電話。朴珍榮很快地接了起來，短促地喊了聲哥。

你在哪裡？還在家附近嗎？

嗯，剛倒完垃圾，你要回來一起過去嗎？他抱持著一絲希望問，得到的卻是預料內的結果。我就直接過去了，朴珍榮說，哥最好也出發，不然我們又要最晚到，你也知道嘉爾跟Bambam他們瘋起來什麼樣子。林在範懊惱地應了聲，還想著要說什麼朴珍榮就說要進電梯了，下一秒果真失去訊號。

他切斷通話嘆了口氣，抓著手機在原地茫然了幾秒，最後還是認份地往地鐵站出發。

約定的熱炒店在大學旁邊幾個街口，從租屋搭地鐵過去要二十分鐘，林在範刷票進站，先到洗手間把黏膩的雙手沖洗乾淨，又用清水拍了拍臉。在月台等地鐵進站的時候他又拿出手機，煩躁地打開sns，刷了幾次刷不出新動態，才想到前幾天傳了幾支長影片忘記開wifi就被限速。

夏日傍晚的地鐵車廂，還不到水洩不通的下班時間，卻已能感知到淡淡的汗味。林在範靠著門板百無聊賴，只得盯著跑馬燈一站一站地看過去，車門打開又再關起，再打開。終於當他匆匆抵達聚會現場的時候矮桌邊已經坐滿了人，朴珍榮坐在裡頭的位置，旁邊的Mark先看見了他，靠過去跟珍榮說了句就挪出了空位。

啊，在範哥來了，金有謙後知後覺地抬起頭嚷嚷。

他坐下來先罰了一杯，朴珍榮笑吟吟地看王嘉爾站起來給他斟了滿滿的啤酒，已經從冰涼變成常溫，氣泡散得差不多的啤酒明明喝起來有些噁心，倒是手頭窮困時早就習慣的喝法。他把杯子放在唇邊，回望了支著下顎好整以暇的人一眼。真是的，一來就只知道跟珍榮哥眉來眼去，Bambam假意抱怨，隨即又馬上起哄讓他整杯乾下去，還是朴珍榮出聲解圍。

你在範哥不能喝這麼快，他等下還要幫我喝，朴珍榮笑起來又瞥他一眼，林在範就知道他來之前這人已經貪喝了幾杯下肚。他也不戳破，笑著往旁邊的盤子夾菜，自己撿著花生碟裡的小魚乾丟進嘴裡。話題很快就從他們身上轉移到了聚會的主角身上，崔榮宰躲酒躲得大動作，旁邊王嘉爾纏著說榮宰去澳洲以後就灌不到你了今天一定要給哥面子乾幾杯，其他人也不幫著就看熱鬧，林在範才悄悄湊到朴珍榮的耳邊。

實習快結束了？

......嗯，下週。

那什麼時候回家？

月底，車票買好了。

朴珍榮用筷子戳著盤子裡的鹽酥龍珠，三分醉意就開始嘟囔，旁邊金有謙又要提起當年晚會林在範被拱上台跳Bboy，把項鍊咬在嘴裡害一堆女孩子中招的往事。他說呀，不就是一次意外，還不是你們找的攝影組淨拍些奇奇怪怪的照片。林在範也沒憑空指控，那組照片中還有朴珍榮上台主持的背影，把緊實的臀部拍得恰到好處，害得當事人在那學期多次被堵在下課的路上婉拒一次次浪費時間的告白。

朴珍榮倒是笑了笑，手就搭上了他的椅背。但是在範哥為什麼這麼喜歡咬東西呢？說著擠著眼睛對他笑，像是還沒意識到脫口而出了什麼。林在範愣了一秒，壓低嗓子地呀了一聲，又忍不住笑了出聲。

喝多了吧，真是。

朴珍榮不說話，啤酒泡沫一樣吃吃笑了起來。

上了兩輪的菜吃得差不多，年輕人們提議要去KTV續攤，林在範搖了搖頭指指朴珍榮，說這人喝得差不多了，該躺平以免隔天宿醉頭痛。Mark好心地幫他們叫了車，等車的時候在店門口陪他抽一根，對著他又笑得露出犬齒。

你來之前珍榮說你們在找房，之前Jackson租的那戶說最近有房源釋出，要幫你們留意不？

......嗯，好，那就拜託了。林在範漫不經心地叼著香菸濾嘴，說想等他實習完回家一趟再開始看，我最近也在趕一個案。

時間過得好快，Mark沒頭沒腦地說，他只是點頭，深吸了口氣再緩緩吐出。

夜色染上了煙草的氣味，混著啤酒，跟五辛蔥蒜。榮宰的狗，林在範突然想起，側過頭看向把雙手兜在口袋裡的削瘦身形。

是我跟榮宰一起養的狗，Mark糾正他，是Coco。

喔，那Coco，你們養的狗，林在範看向他，你會帶回去養嗎？

Mark愣了愣，說大概不吧。Coco現在跟他哥都比跟我熟了，況且我也那裡也多了Milo。

他把最後一口煙霧吐出肺葉，踩掉了菸蒂。

計程車上他跟朴珍榮坐在後座，隨著廣播斷續的老歌用手指在座椅上打著無聲的節奏，不小心碰到朴珍榮的手背，那人的手指就勾了過來，在明暗中像是攀藤植物。林在範反過手，讓他抓住自己的掌心將十指扣在一起，直到計程車開進安靜的小路。他用左手摸出錢包，艱困地扯開拉鏈掏出皺巴巴的鈔票，擺了擺手道謝說不用找就被揪著手指牽出車外。他回過身關門，笑著說再忍忍，三分鐘。

為什麼是三分鐘？朴珍榮不滿地用指甲摳他手心，他沒有甩開，只是將手握得更緊。

三分鐘，夠我們爬上六層樓。

他們本該信守承諾，壓抑著想將對方擁入懷中啃咬嘴唇的衝動爬上樓梯，林在範氣喘吁吁地從後口袋裡想要開門，朴珍榮就從後方把身體貼了上來，散著熱氣的身體貼在本就汗溼的背上，手掌就貼著臀部滑進口袋。

忘記哥沒帶鑰匙了，朴珍榮用無辜的聲音低笑，在我口袋裡，幫我拿出來？

啊，醉鬼，林在範咒罵著，手指摸進朴珍榮鼓起的口袋裡試圖撈出個所以然，好容易找到了鑰匙要戳進門孔，炙熱的硬物就從後方頂上了屁股。林在範試圖忽略，朴珍榮就在他耳邊呼氣，把打開門鎖的動作延遲了好幾分鐘。總算進門之後他先推開兩面的窗戶，才想要開燈，就被朴珍榮的親吻堵了上來。等太久了，朴珍榮含糊地說，含著他的下唇從鼻子哼出笑意。也不想想是誰害的，林在範皺著鼻子困難地脫掉上衣跟牛仔褲。

朴珍榮倒是脫得慢條斯理，露出結實的胸腹，在窗外的路燈光照下顯得肌理分明，那人半笑不笑地脫下了牛仔褲，去浴室？問著又黏糊地吻了上來。兩個人扣著彼此親吻，邊摸黑撞開了浴室門的時候朴珍榮笑了出聲，林在範打開燈，燈光下朴珍榮紅潤的臉頰和胸口都顯示了相當的醉意，他伸手去扭開關，冷水就從蓮蓬頭沖了下來。

今天可以嗎？朴珍榮在清洗完雙雙摔進床墊裡才想到要問，一邊又把人吻得暈呼呼的。哥明天要早起嗎？

林在範搖頭，默許了性事繼續發展。朴珍榮不動聲色地笑了笑，托著下顎的手一施力，就把指腹從嘴角卡進兩瓣嘴唇中間。林在範被抓起下顎，非本意地張開了嘴，他有些遲疑地想喊朴珍榮的名字，卻只是在手指捅進嘴裡後乖順地吸吮了起來。

這麼喜歡嗎？朴珍榮瞇起眼惡質地笑了起來。是不是太常讓哥用嘴來做了？

囉、唆......。

剛剛在聚餐的時候就想讓哥幫我口了，朴珍榮用撒嬌一樣的語氣耍賴，他就覺得馬上要投降。

林在範趴在他腿間，從內褲裡放出勃起的性器不太確定地放進嘴裡。他先用雙唇抵住前端，伸出舌頭包覆住帶有傷害性的齒列才含入龜頭，朴珍榮毫不猶豫地按著他的後腦勺拉近，讓陰莖塞滿了口腔。滲著苦液的前端抵在上顎，讓林在範有些忍不住的嘔吐反射。他用虎口捏住朴珍榮的底端，空著的指頭去撈底下的囊袋，就聽見頭上傳來舒服的低哼。朴珍榮的雙手貼在他的脖子上，不時往背部肩胛一下一下的搓揉，又用指頭去勾他的耳墜。林在範不理他的撩撥，儘量想專注在舌尖的動作上，他用舌面舔過柱身下方，又吐出來只用舌尖繞著龜頭打轉，放不進嘴裡的部分就用雙手套弄，朴珍榮讓他吐出來，拍著臀讓他轉過去趴下。這個月都還沒做，好像要弄久一點，朴珍榮用懶散的聲音說著，沾著潤滑劑的手指卻有些粗魯地直接捅進兩臀間的入口。林在範看不見他的表情，只是彎著膝蓋將雙腿張得更開。他的臉埋在床單跟枕頭之間的空隙，仰著脖子試圖讓氧氣充滿鼻腔，不消幾下他就覺得胸背又爬滿了汗水，靠山的晚風吹進窗來，在夏日夜晚一點降溫的幫助也沒有。

朴珍榮掐著他的髖骨挺了進來，林在範沒忍住，高亢的呻吟在小房間裡顯得突兀的過分，他懊惱地想用枕頭堵住聲音，朴珍榮就扯著他的手臂側過身來咬他的唇。噓、太大聲的話樓下會像上次一樣來敲門，朴珍榮道貌岸然地叮囑，下身卻一點也沒克制往裡頭搗弄的力道，次次都逼得林在範險些叫出聲來。朴珍榮操得太大力了，放在地板上的床墊都在一下下的撞入中位移，林在範覺得骨頭快要散了，粗大的性器進出時翻出內壁紅嫩的軟肉，才幾週沒做他就覺得自己要被從裡頭撕開，隨時都可能死在朴珍榮的陰莖上，痛楚卻又混雜著幾絲快感讓他呲著牙渾身顫抖。

朴珍榮也沒好到哪裡，不穩的呼吸打在他耳邊，形狀均勻又漂亮的嘴唇沾著水光，時不時要在他下顎至頸側啃出痕跡。每次做愛林在範都覺得朴珍榮像狗，弄得都是口水與咬痕，不給他留牙印還會賭氣悶聲狠操到他射翻了還不放過，非得弄到林在範滿臉眼淚鼻涕的求饒，才乖乖在結束之後幫他按摩抽筋的小腿跟腳趾。

哥太任著我了，朴珍榮跟他一起平躺在黑暗中時那樣說，我的貪慾沒有盡頭，只會更得寸進尺的跟哥索討。

林在範記得自己只是在睏意中翻身將體溫相仿的人撈進懷裡，說沒關係，我有的都可以給你。

不是哄著的話而已，他很清楚，朴珍榮也不會不明白，偏偏在白日間又絕口不談。他在畢業後加入了朋友的工作室，朴珍榮則開始了為期半年的實習，美其名是朝九晚五，實際上都大半夜才回到租屋，一早又在他還沒睡醒時就要搭上地鐵離去。交往前期沒有浮上檯面的問題通通在工作與現實逼近眼前時冒了出來，他們在假日的夜晚相擁，週間白日卻只能背對著行進，直到繞一大圈，才能又回到山腳下的頂加。

也有快要撐不下去的時候，都被朴珍榮流著淚道歉挽回，他最受不了小孩哭泣的模樣，像是被抽掉一根肋骨。朴珍榮說再等等我，不要丟下我，說得那麼委屈，但他又何嘗做得到。

後來他們默契地不提那些欠缺溝通的衝突，對話視窗裡赤裸裸地傳達想念，見到面就像熱戀初期那樣靦腆。林在範知道磨損他們的是生活，彼此需要的卻也是生活，還能再努力一點。他們在假日早起去市場口吃燒餅豆漿，午後回到悶熱的頂加緩慢做愛，把保險套跟昨夜的便當紙盒裝進收費垃圾袋裡，在下午四點聽到垃圾車的音樂時一起提下舊公寓。站在街邊的時候朴珍榮總會默不作聲地看他，臉上眼裡藏不住歡欣與愛意，林在範都會有種想要靠過去親吻那人嘴角微微翹起的衝動。

朴珍榮牽住他的手，在公寓的人行磚道上，說要繞去巷口的便利商店。他隨他去，把無糖汽泡水跟杜蕾斯丟進購物籃裡，結帳完後走出自動門不合時宜地相視大笑。

還可以再努力一些些，他想，跟這個人。

林在範被操得昏頭的時候朴珍榮將他翻了過身，抓過沾滿口水的枕頭塞到腰下，才扳開大腿再次操了進來。他努力睜著眼去看伏在身上進出的人，朴珍榮的汗水落了下來，滴在他的鼻頭，他就忍不住伸出舌頭去舔。交合的地方像火燒一樣，太賣力了，好像會破皮，林在範恍惚地把腿纏上朴珍榮的腰，摟著脖子把人扯下來接吻，舌頭都要被吸吮得紅腫，大概隔天都要說不好話。歡愉從神經末梢襲來，腰後麻癢的感覺難以紓解，一路竄得他頭皮發麻，朴珍榮知道他差不多到了極限，要退出性器用手打出來的時候卻被阻止。

就這樣、吧，林在範用嘶啞的聲音說，這樣做到最後......哈啊、珍榮啊。

朴珍榮用那種難以形容的表情看他，在街燈的光源下顯得面無表情，但他還是能讀出在鎮定表情底下充分的動搖。林在範任他將雙手扣在頭頂，在性器一下下頂入深處碾過那處時哭喊出聲，在滅頂般的高潮中被毫不容情地操射。朴珍榮隨即低喘著射在裡頭，貼在一起的身體大幅起伏，等到呼吸平順了下來，才慢慢退出他的身體。

林在範反扣住他的手，抓著手臂把朴珍榮拉了過來。朴珍榮溫柔地親吻他的鼻梁跟眉骨，林在範忍不住笑意，像是漣漪一樣擴大開來。

笑什麼，朴珍榮問，頗有某種不滿的意思在裡頭。

他說沒有，只是覺得今晚過分充實了。

在這裡，跟這個人。

生活。

fin.


End file.
